I-Empire
I-Empire is the second studio album by Angels & Airwaves. Production Angels & Airwaves started work on I-Empire in the beginning of 2007. It was the first album ever recorded at Jupiter Sound (Macbeth's studio). On May 20, 2007, in an interview with Alternative Radio, the band said that the album was 60-70% complete and that the record would be out in October or November 2007. DeLonge also stated that the album would continue the element of the first album, but "times ten" and that in a story, I-Empire would follow We Don't Need to Whisper; We Don't Need to Whisper being a "re-birth" of life, and I-Empire being an album about what you do after the re-birth. On May 30, 2007, DeLonge stated in an interview with Kerrang! that the new album would be named I-Empire and "this is as exciting as rock 'n' roll gets!" On July 29, 2007, as a part of the 'Everybody Hurts' tour, Angels & Airwaves played the studio versions of four new songs from I-Empire to their fans. The songs played were "Secret Crowds", "Sirens", "Lifeline", and "Everything's Magic", along with live acoustic performances of "Everything's Magic", "The Gift", "Good Day", "Do It for Me Now", and "The Adventure". These songs were all recorded and leaked onto the internet, giving fans their first glimpse of I-Empire, along with the acoustic set. Track listing Release It was officially released worldwide on November 6, 2007 from the Angels & Airwaves website, where it was available for download. Then it was released on CD on November 5 in the United Kingdom and Ireland and on November 6 in the United States and Canada. Delay The album was delayed multiple times before its official release. DeLonge originally stated that I-Empire would be released on October 16, 2007. The release date was later pushed back to October 23, and then November 6, 2007. The record was made available on the band's official website on November 6, 2007. On October 24, 2007, I-Empire was fully leaked onto the internet, a week before its worldwide release. That same day DeLonge posted his response to the leak on the Angels & Airwaves MySpace. Promotion On November 16, 2007, DeLonge announced on Modlife that the band were making a short film for the song "Breathe". The short film for the song was made shortly after, and was later released exclusively to premium Modlife members. On January 30, 2008, the band embarked on their headlining North American tour, playing sold-out theaters with Meg and Dia, Ace Enders and The Color Fred. The tour was completed on March 15, 2008. "Secret Crowds" was chosen as the second single from I-Empire, although "Call to Arms" was also considered, after receiving lots of positive feedback and decent digital sales. On February 25, 2008, "Secret Crowds" aired on MTV2, being the band's second single from the album to hit commercial heights with a music video. It has since gone onto Kerrang! TV and Scuzz in the UK. "Breathe" is the third single taken from the album, and the video was released on June 20, 2008. Personnel ;Angels & Airwaves *Tom DeLonge – vocals, rhythm guitar *David Kennedy – lead guitar *Matt Wachter – bass *Atom Willard – drums Production *Tom DeLonge – producer *Critter – co-producer, engineer, sonic manipulation, percussion *Roger Joseph Manning, Jr. – keyboards *Tom Lord-Alge – mixer *Drew Struzan – cover art *Brian Gardner – mastered by *Doug Reesh – guitar and bass technician Other contributors Artwork *Drew Struzan – album cover *Joshua Ortega – front cover design *Brendan Raasch – album design/layout *Miranda penn – band photos Management *Rick DeVoe & Chris Georggin – management *Micth Tenzer & Alice Sydney – legal *Darryl Eaton Mike Dewdney – booking agents Category:Angels & Airwaves Albums